1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging container for accommodating articles, and in particular, a technique of simplifying the task of opening the container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a packaging container including a cover member molded from a sheet-shaped plastic is used. For example, in the packaging container of JP 2001-97444 A, a pair of cover members (clamshell in JP 2001-97444 A), which construct a housing space for accommodating an article, are both molded from the sheet-shaped plastic. The outer peripheral portions of the cover members are then welded to seal the packaging container.
The packaging container of the related art, however, requires a troublesome operation when opened. For example, a job of cutting off the welded portion of the cover members from the packaging container using scissors and the like, and separating the two covers is required.